School Days
by TricksterChick
Summary: The South Park High students are back from summer vacation, ready to begin their junior year! Accepting OCs.


Summer vacation.

Two words that held so much promise, so much freedom. Yes, summer was the high-point of the year for students all over the globe. Whether it's spent at the beach, soaking up the sun all day, or shopping with your best friends. Or even sleeping until noon and then doing nothing but watch TV. You could do whatever you wanted (as long as it was legal), because it was summer.

Sadly, all good things have to come to an end. Summer vacation comes to a halt and another school year begins.

Most kids awoke this morning to tear stained pillows, but Wendy Testaburger, on the other hand, was excited to go back. School was practically her life. The assemblies, projects, and, even on some cases, the tests, she loved every bit of it. Being at the top of her class, who could blame her? Plus, this year was special. This year was her junior year, which meant she could run for student council. Sure, she ran for spots on the council in the two previous years, but due to being a underclassman, she wasn't in charge of anything important. This year she could finally prove herself.

After going through her morning routine, she left her house in a hurry, ready to begin the day. She got to the school in no time and walked to her locker. She didn't exactly need anything, but it was a good place to hang out until her friends got there. She put in her combination and opened the metal door. She had three books in there. European History 101, Honors Geometry, and Honors chemistry. She busied herself with the books, slightly moving them side to side, in an attempt to look like she was doing something important.

"Uh, excuse me?" Wendy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see an unfamiliar face behind her. Short brown hair, brown eyes, average height. "Do you know where the science hall is? I'm new and I-"

"Say no more!" Wendy shut her locker with a loud bang. "I can show you around!" Wendy entwined her arm in the girl's and the two began down the hall. "I'm Wendy, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Emma." She introduced herself.

"So, where are ya from, Emma?" Wendy asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Just some small town in Michigan, you wouldn't know it. "

"Oh." The conversation died down, so Wendy decided changed the subject. "What do your parents do? Must be something important for them to have to move so far."

"They, uh, just do office stuff, it's really boring." Wendy nodded in understatement. Her parents were pretty boring too, her mom working at hell's pass hospital and her dad as a stay at home dad, though he was hardly ever home. He always hung out with his guy friends, or something like that. The two girls turned into the science hall and were greeted by Stan Marsh, Wendy's long time friend and sometimes boyfriend, and Kyle Broflovski, Stan's friend.

"Hi boys." Wendy sighed, coming to a halt.

"Hey, Wendy!" Stan grinned once he saw her. Then he turned to the new girl."Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Emma, she's new and I'm her personal guide." She turned to Emma, "This is Stan and Kyle." She gestured to both respectively. "They're friends of mine."

"Hi." Emma said with a small wave.

"Now, we have places to be, so we'll see you guys in class." They began making their way to the end of the hall, when they heard Stan shout after them.

"Bebe's looking for you!"

"Shit, I forgot about her, she's gonna kill me." Wendy groaned, thinking of her best friend. Classes start in five minutes, she doesn't have time to look for the blonde girl.

"Well, this is my first period, so..." They slowed to a halt in front of the Astronomy room. Wendy bid the girl farewell and they parted ways.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"History. Great way to start off the day." Kenny sighed and slunk back in his chair.

"As if any other class would be better." Bebe rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She had no new messages. Wendy was gonna pay for this. She had to spend her entire morning with Heidi and Sally, two of the most incompetent girls she knows. Her best friend hadn't even bothered to text her as to why she failed to make an appearance. Bitch.

"Gym. Home Ec. Lunch." Kenny listed off better options.

"I still can't believe you're taking Home Ec. Even I'm not girly enough to take that class."

"Easy A. Plus all the hot chicks are in that class." There was a silence between the two. Bebe glared at the blonde boy until he spoke up again. "No offense."

Bebe laughed. "None taken." They both turned to the front of the class as the late bell rang and the teacher introduced himself in a monotone voice, his name written on the board.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Alder and I'll be your European history teacher for the semester."

"Well no shit." Kenny mumbled under his breath. Bebe gave a muffled giggle. Mr. Alder seemed oblivious as he explained how 'There will be no accepting late work' and 'No extra credit'. What a hardass.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What color hair do you have?" Clyde asked looking up from the paper at his friend, who had a deadpan expression. "Black."

"This is so fucking stupid." Craig groaned, sitting up from his slouched position.

"C'mon Craig, you haven't even started! You know this counts as a grade." Clyde looked back at his paper. "What's your favorite color?"

"This is Intro to Psychology not intro to first grade." Craig crumbled up his paper and threw it back down on his desk. "I'm not doing this."

"Mr. Tucker, are you having troubles with the assignment?" Mrs. Collins, their teacher, asked from her desk at the front of the room.

Yeah, I'm having fucking troubles with the assignment. Aside from the fact that I'm 17 years old and this is work for a 7 year old, this has literally nothing to do with psychology.

"No Mrs. Collins, I'm fine." Craig crossed his arms and glared at the crumbled ball on his desk. He sighed and unwrapped it, grabbed his pencil, and begun filling it out. "You wanna hang after school?"

"Can't. Football practice."

"Dammit. Then what am I supposed to do the rest of the day?"

"Hang out with Tweek? Or does he have work?"

"I dunno, I'll ask him later." Craig signed the top of his paper once he was finished. He let out a audible sigh and set his pencil down. He really hated school.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Heeeey it's an OC story! Nothing really special, just a normal highschool story. The main characters are in their junior year, then some of the lesser canon characters will be in other grades. There might be a few OCs in lower grades, but they will still interact with the main cast as much as other OCs. And I feel kinda bad putting my OC in the first chapter, but it was just to introduce the idea of OCs, though they won't all be new, of course. Anyways, here's the form and thanks in advance for your submissions!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Name:**

**Birthday:**

**Regular outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends*:**

**Enemies*:**

**Crush*:**

**Sports/Electives(List at least 3):**

***Please list reasons as to why those characters are your OC's friend/enemy/crush!**


End file.
